


Chains and Servitude

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU, Chains and Servitude ship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan considers his rather unconventional relationship with his partners.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Chains and Servitude ship (PeonyXAslanXGuy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains and Servitude

Aslan wasn’t sure what to call what he had.

It was nice, certainly, and warm, and never boring, but he wasn’t sure what it was called.

Someone once told him it was a three-way relationship. Others told him it was straight up inappropriate. Still more demanded to know how he got both Guy and Peony in bed… and what the experience was like.

All Aslan knew was he was happy, and he loved and was loved.

He once brought it up with the other two over breakfast, the words just slipping out of his lips before he could really stop them.

"So what are we?"

Guy stared at him, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a hidden smile, while Peony just laughed.

"We’re three men, sitting at a breakfast table, eating delicious foods made by my staff. Then we will be working men - "

"You do know how that sounds, right?" Guy asked with an eyebrow raised. Peony only wiggled his own and grinned.

Damn that grin. It always seemed to lead to trouble for all of them.

"You know that’s not what I meant." Aslan stared down at his plate and pushed a lone grape around, too distracted to join in on the banter. Of the three of them, he was the most serious, he figured, so perhaps he was the only one bothered by it.

"Nevermind," he added.

The table had gone quiet, though, so he he looked up. Peony was actually frowning, his brow creased like when he thought about politics. Guy’s eyes were soft, gentle, and his foot rubbed against the inside of Aslan’s leg in a comforting gesture.

"Does this bother you?" Peony asked bluntly and motioned to the three of them.

"N-No!" Aslan responded, surprised at the hitch in his own voice. Peony only frowned deeper.

"If it does, we have a right to know," Peony said. The hurt in his eyes made Aslan’s stomach churn uncomfortably. Everything inside of him was clenching tightly, a gear wound too tight in a mechanism.

"That’s not what I meant either!" Aslan protested. He reached out and grabbed Peony’s hand, then Guy’s, and squeezed their fingers in his own. They were so different, so easy to tell apart - Guy’s were calloused, rough, while Peony’s were relatively smooth but so very strong. Aslan let out a long sigh.

"I just… is there a name for this?" A blush crept up his neck, but he plunged forward anyway. "I love you both, and I… I don’t know what to call us."

"Does there need to be a name?" Guy asked gently.

"No, I guess not, but…"

Peony’s face was suddenly split by his egregious smile.

"Then let’s come up with one!" he suggested. Aslan and Guy exchanged a glance that clearly meant ‘Uh oh’ before turning to look at Peony.

"Hmm… how about… the Emperor and his consorts?" Peony suggested. Aslan paled when he thought the other was serious, until he saw the grin hiding behind the smile. Did Peony take anything seriously?

"The three fontech cogs?"

"Really, Guy?"

"What? I thought it sounded okay…"

"What about Peony plus two?"

"Why is your name always the first?"

"Well it could be  _Guy_ plus two but that doesn’t have the same ring. Or Aslan plus two. That actually sounds kind of nice.”

Aslan couldn’t help it. He started chuckling, then full-on laughing, until his chest hurt from the sound. Guy and Peony regarded him with equal mirth in their smiles, and he squeezed their hands to show his thanks. All the tension had leaked right out of him.

"We don’t need a name."

They were beyond a name. They were Aslan, Peony, and Guy. They loved each other.

"I still like Peony and his consorts."

"There is no way I’m going to be called a consort."

"Well isn’t that technically what you are?"

"No, I’m your  _lover._ Your  _boyfriend_. Like Aslan.”

"Pfft boyfriend sounds so juvenile."

"You always  _sound_ juvenile. It fits.”

Aslan simply squeezed their hands once more and let go so he could finish his food. He listened to Guy and Peony, feeling contentment settle in his chest.

_Yes, this is everything I ever needed._


End file.
